<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Trust Me? by freelostboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640280">Do You Trust Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy'>freelostboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is stressed out and Lexa tries to help and they both get a happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Trust Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've read and followed Clexa since the start of them, it's been a long time, but this is the first fic I've published so please drop a comment and let me know what you think! It doesn't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, be kind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke had walked into the coffee shop down the street from her apartment for the third time that day. Medical school was absolutely exhausting and with not working and going to school, she had little money, and that money was most definitely spent on coffee. Grounders was about to close for the night as she was walking in the door. She caught sight of Lexa and subsequently ran into a chair which wasn't even remotely in her way.</p><p>Lexa had been working in the coffee shop for the last year and had gotten to know Clarke quite well. She had even started sitting with her on her breaks when she had the chance which ended up being quite often. Lexa had managed to memorize Clarke's coffee order about a week after she had started. Iced vanilla coffee with two creams and two sugars which hardly counts as a coffee to Lexa, it's too sweet. But so is Clarke. She saw Clarke walking down the street and immediately started to make her coffee. Her routine was interrupted when she heard the door open followed by a loud crash.</p><p>Lexa turned around to see Clarke wrestling with a chair on the freshly swept ground. </p><p>"Hello, Clarke. You never told me you were into wrestling. Is this a new hobby or an old one you haven't mentioned?" She smirked. </p><p>Clarke's face turned a shade of deep red as she watched Lexa round the corner with a smile in her eyes.  "Well, Lex, not everyone can be as coordinated as you!"</p><p>"Clearly." Lexa laughed as she helped her up and into the now right side up chair. "Your coffee is almost ready, why don't you just stay here and relax. Maybe don't try to walk around for a little bit."</p><p>Clarke huffed, if only Lexa knew she had tripped because she was looking at her. Clarke had been in love with Lexa from the moment she saw her. Soft green eyes paired with wild, flowing brown hair and tattoos donning both arms. Even more so, a soft voice, a kind smile, and a genuine interest and concern for Clarke and her busy life.</p><p>Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that Lexa was waving coffee under her nose. "Earth to Clarke! Where are you at today?"</p><p>I don't know Lex. I'm so tired and stressed out. I don't even think your wonderful coffee could help me right now."</p><p>Lexa smiled at the nickname Clarke had given her. "Take your coffee, it's on me."</p><p>"That's okay Lexa, I can pay."</p><p>Clarke looked so tired and sad, it made Lexa's heart hurt. This girl was wonderful and she doesn't think she deserves a free $4.00 coffee once in a while?</p><p>"Clarke."</p><p>"Lexa."</p><p>"What are you doing tonight?"</p><p>Clarke looked at her watch. "I'm supposed to be studying for an exam next week. Why?</p><p>Lexa grinned. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>She eyed her warily but nodded her head firmly. "Of course I trust you."</p><p>Lexa grabbed her arm and with a couple flicks of her wrist, turned off the lights and locked the door to Grounders and started running to her car. Lexa opened the door for Clarke and then jumped into the driver's seat.</p><p>"You don't have to open the door for me, Lex. I'm capable of doing it."</p><p>"I didn't mean to offend you. You're more than capable of many things but I thought it would be nice for someone to take care of you for a change." She said with a smile.</p><p>Clarke noted the way Lexa's ears turned red and how her teeth flashed with her smile, trying to play it cool. This was her chance. Lexa was flirting with her. Trying to take care of her. Clarke reached over and ran a hand through Lexa's hair. The dark haired girl stiffened and her grip tightened on the steering wheel, but she relaxed into it. </p><p>"You do a lot for me, Lexa, whether you know it or not. We've known each other for a year. I know you haven't had an easy life either." Clarke hesitated. "How about we take care of each other?"</p><p>Lexa started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, trying to take in what Clarke was saying. She grabbed her hand and drove with the other, brushing her lips across Clarke's knuckles. "I think that sounds good."</p><p>She drove them outside of the city towards the beach. It was almost sunset now, and the sky was beautiful but the two couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. Lexa pulled into a parking spot at the beach and scurried out of the car, opening Clarke's door before she could get her seatbelt off. She helped Clarke out of the car before rummaging in the trunk.</p><p>"Are you looking for a weapon to murder me with?"</p><p>Lexa chuckled as she triumphantly pulled out a blanket. "Yes, love. Exactly what I'm doing."</p><p>Clarke smiled at Lexa's words. She held out her hand and Lexa took it. Leading her towards the sand. When she got to an area away from other people, she spread out the blanket and helped Clarke sit down before she sat down behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her back onto her chest.</p><p>"Do you keep that blanket in there for all your girls?"</p><p>"Heh. Not a chance. Only you."</p><p>The sun was setting and bright colors filled the sky, pinks and blues and yellows. Clarke was staring in wonder and Lexa could only stare at her. At soft blonde hair that somehow ended up in her mouth when they sat down that she didn't seem to mind, the way Clarke smelled like coffee and cigarettes, a guilty habit she had picked up while in medical school of all places, her smooth skin, the way her eyes were more beautiful and blue than any sort of blue the sky could ever be.</p><p>"It's beautiful. Thank you for this."</p><p>"I told you to trust me."</p><p>"I do, and I think I always will."</p><p>Lexa didn't know what always meant. Maybe it meant she could have Clarke forever. She could drown in her eyes and share her cigarettes and maybe make her coffee in her apartment in the mornings instead of at the shop. </p><p>She didn't know what always meant, but she had a very good feeling about it as she turned Clarke's head and pressed their lips together.</p><p>It tasted like coffee, and it tasted like a little bit of always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>